We're in the Doll House Now
by KayValo87
Summary: Dean and Sam find a little girl that appears to have an angel on her shoulder... but with mysterious accidents happening all around her, the boys wonder how heavenly her protector really is! *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is just an idea I had that was a little more comedy and a little less drama. (But it's me, so there WILL be drama.) I hope you like it.

BTW, by request of one of my friends, I am marking POV changes. ^^^D^^^ = Dean's POV ^^^S^^^ = Sam's POV (I just wanted to make sure I was clear.)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... I just wish I did.

* * *

PROLOGUE

Kaila sat in her room crying. Her daddy wasn't coming home for another week when he promised he would be home by her birthday. Her two step-brothers had left yesterday to go skiing and her step-mother would be heading out in morning to go to the spa for a few days with her twin step-sisters. She would be 7 tomorrow and nobody cared. The worst part about it was that Elaina had fired Susan! Kaila relied of her nanny to watch out for her, but Elaina said that if wasn't fair for her to have her own nanny when the other kids didn't. She thought she would like having a mother, but Elaina wasn't at all what she had hoped for. But it didn't matter now. She was going to be left home, alone with the creepy old butler, Scroggs, while everyone else had fun... on HER birthday..

She curled up on the window seat, tears dripping off her nose, when she saw a beautiful blue box with a gold ribbon. She reached out and pulled out the small white card.

"Little Angel," It read, "I'm sorry I can't be there for you anymore. I will really miss you. Here is something for you so that you are never alone. Happy birthday sweetheart. Lots of love, Susan."

Kaila tore into the box and saw two of the most beautiful dolls she had ever seen! One wore a delicate green dress with a white sash, the other had on a lacy pink dress. Another note was inside the box.

"The one with the green dress is named Clara and the other one is Emma. They are over 100 years old, so you have to be very gentle with them. I know you will enjoy playing with them as much as I did when my great aunt gave them to me. Someday, you can pass them on to a special little girl of your own. Until then, take care of them, and they will take care of you. Love Susan."

Kaila smiled as she slowly took the dolls out of the box. She cradled them, one in each arm. It was the best birthday present ever!

Early the next morning Kaila carried her breakfast into her bed room and set up a tea party with her new dolls.

"Only babies play with dolls!"

She scowled at her step sisters, who laughed in the doorway.

"They do not, Brittany!" Kaila protested.

"Do so!" Brittany shot back.

"You and Ashley are just jealous because you don't have pretty dollies!"

She was sorry she said it as soon as she saw the look on their faces.

"Well," Ashley said in a nasty tone. "Mom says if we can't have it... you can't have it!"

The twins ran toward her, and Kaila tried to save her beautiful dolls, but the 12 year olds were much bigger then she was. Brittany held her down as Ashley snatched up her two presents.

"Careful!" She screamed, "They were my birthday present from Susan!"

"Well now they are OUR birthday presents!"

Ashley giggled and ran from the room, taking Emma and Clara with her!

"No!" Kaila wailed. " Give them back!"

With one last shove, Brittany followed her sister, Kaila right behind them. She chased them outside, but could only watch in horror and Ashley dropped them in the back of the landscaper's truck, just before he drove away!

"No!"

Kaila raced after the truck, screaming at him to stop, but she was too late. Her beautiful dolls were gone forever.

Minutes later, she was sprawled on her bed, sobbing at the loss of her special gift when she hear the melody of her wind chime. The confusion was almost enough to make her stop crying. She knew she had closed her window, so, there shouldn't be any wind. She walked over to the window and became even more puzzled to see the window WAS closed. Then she heard another sound, like two girls giggling, and for one frightening moment she thought her sisters were back... then she saw them on the driveway, heading out to the spa with Elaina. But when she turned around all her troubles melted into joy. Sitting at her tea table, not a mark on them, were her new dolls! As she hugged them close, she almost thought she heard someone was whispering in her ear.

"We'll never leave you. Not as long as you still need us."

CHAPTER 1

^^^S^^^

Sam sat in their latest motel room staring at his computer, flipping through the news site after news site. He hadn't found a demonic omen in months and was starting to get frustrated. He checked his watch It was almost 2am and Dean wasn't back yet. He shouldn't worry, his brother was probably hooking up with some hot cocktail waitress or something, but he could have at least called to let him know where he would be. He had just reached for his phone, when Dean walked in.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"Um... my job. What are you doing home so late?"

"Someone has to earn an honest wage."

He grinned and held up a thick wad of cash. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt hustling pool counts as an honest wage."

"Shows what you know!... They were darts."

Sam shook his head and looked up another local news site.

"Find anything?"

"The strangest things I have found so far have been the birth of a two-headed calf, a watch that can tell your fortune, and a man swallowing scissors."

Dean gave him a strange look.

"Scissors?"

"Yeah."

Dean rubbed his throat with his face twisted into a grimace. Sam silently agreed, and turned back to the website.

"Here's something." He murmured.

"What? Did someone eat a pencil sharpener?"

"Funny. It's a car accident."

"Oh, and that doesn't happen everyday."

Sam glared at his brother's sarcasm before reading out loud.

"45 year old Elaina Beckett's car went off the road last night while trying not to hit, what she described as 'a pair of little girls'. The children she supposedly saw were never found. Mrs. Beckett had been traveling home from a dinner party with 4 of her 5 children. Her Son, Jacob (age 13), Twins, Brittany and Ashley (age 12), and her step-daughter Kaila (age 7). All were taken to a local hospital with minor injuries except the youngest who, not only called 911, but miraculously walked away with out a scratch."

"It's a little weird," Dean admitted, "but not unheard of."

"Maybe, but this isn't Kaila's first miracle. In the last 9 months alone she has fallen off a 30 foot bridge, slipped down a 24 foot canyon, and got knocked out of a 3rd story window."

"How is that a miracle?"

"She was fine, Dean! Every time, she walked away with barely a mark, if any!"

"So what, you think Shirley Temple is controlling a demon? Making it protect her?"

"That or she really has a guardian angel."

"Right, I'll ask Cas if he's been moonlighting."

Sam ignored him and decided see what else the Internet had to say about the Beckett family.

"Whoa!"

"What?"

"It seem like Kaila isn't the only one with bad luck. Her family members have been to the hospital at least 6 times a piece in the last year! Mostly minor stuff, but still..."

"Maybe the family is cursed."

"It's always possible. But, that doesn't make any sense. If the family is cursed, why isn't the little girl effected? And if she has protection, why are the other members of her family getting hurt?"

Dean shrugged.

"Only one way to find out."

^^^D^^^

The next day the boys arrived at the Beckett family home. Dean looked up at the house before him. It was freaking huge!

"Dude," he said, as they walked up the white steps, "Don't you feel like we just walked into that civil war movie about that one hot chick?"

Sam gave him an amused look.

"You mean 'Gone with the Wind'?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind running into her while we're here."

Sam laughed quietly and rang the bell. When the door opened they came face to face with a a thin, pale, old man. If Dean didn't already know what they looked like, he would have sworn the man was a zombie.

"Yes?"

Dean shuttered at the deep monotone voice. He had seen things that would make people pass out from cold fear, and he handled it just fine... but THIS guy gave him the creeps! He looked to Sam, silently asking him to take point on this before he gave in to his urge to douse the man with holy water or shoot him with rock salt. His brother looked almost as uncomfortable as he felt, but put on a brave front.

"Hello, my name is Joesph Connors and this is my partner, Michael Harris. We are reporters and were wondering if we could speak to Mrs. Beckett about her recent accident?"

The man just stared at them, unmoving and unblinking. Just when Dean was about to go for his silver knife, a woman's voice rang out.

"Who is at the door?"

"Reporters, madam."

Seriously, Dean wondered, was he programed with that tone of voice?

"Well, show them in."

Moving only his feet, the butler turned and quietly led them to a large parlor. A woman, Dean assumed was Mrs. Beckett, sat on a long sofa nursing a cup of tea and an injured hand. She had light brown hair pulled back into an elaborate knot. He blue eyes were warm and inviting as she motioned for them to sit in the high backed arm chairs across from her.

"Hello Mrs. Beckett." Sam said politely. "I'm Joesph Connors and this is my partner, Michael Harris."

Dean managed a friendly smile, but was having trouble concentrating since Sir Spook-a-lot had moved directly behind them.

"Hello. Can I get you gentlemen anything?"

"No, we're good." Dean answered.

"That will be all, Scroggs."

"Yes, madam." He almost moaned.

He left the way he came in and Dean finally relaxed.

"Now, how may I help you?"

"Mrs. Beckett..." Sam began.

"Please, no need to be so formal. Call me Elaina."

"Ok, Elaina, can you tell us what you saw the night of your accident?"

"I didn't see anything." She denied, still keeping the air of a perfect hostess. "I had begun to dose off and I was dreaming."

"Do you often dream about driving down the highway?" Dean asked.

Sam stepped on his foot.

"What he means is, tell us what you saw in your dream."

Elaina sighed, smoothing the skirt of her long, sky blue dress..

"I saw two little girls standing in the road."

"What did they look like?" Dean prodded.

"About 12 or so. One had curly brown hair, the other was blond. They had the strangest clothes on!"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, giving Dean a meaningful look.

"Let me put it this way, if the blond girl was a red head, I would have sworn I was looking at Ann Shirley and Diana Barry."

Dean look at his brother, completely lost. Sam just asked another question.

"Is there anything else you remember about the girls?"

"Now that you mention it," a troubled look in the older woman's eye, "they were very pale, like they hadn't seen the sun for months."

"Thank you for answering our questions, Elaina." Dean smiled. "Do you think we could talk to your children?"

"Certainly. The boys are outside and the girls are in the library."

Thanking her again, they decided to split up, Dean headed outside, to avoid the walking dead, while Sam looked for the library.

^^^S^^^

Sam stuck his head into the large room. High shelves of books surrounded a small seating are where twin girls had set up a card game. They looked like miniature versions of their mom, complete with sky blue dresses and similar hair styles. He walked in slowly, so as not to alarm them, and cleared his throat. As one, the girls looked up.

"Hi, I'm Joesph Connors, your mom said I could talk to you."

"Who are you?" One of them asked suspiciously.

"I'm a reporter."

As if he had said the magic word, the two girls smiled brightly, introduced themselves, and offered him a chair. Their manner reminded him of pageant contestants and half expected them to start talking about world peace.

"What would you like to know sir?" Brittany asked.

"What can you tell me about your car accident."

"There isn't much to tell." Ashley replied, sweetly. "Mom fell asleep and we went off the road."

"Did anything unusual happen right before? Electronics messing up, the radio not working?"

The girls shook their heads. Sam noticed a cast on Ashley's ankle.

"Did you get that in the crash?"

"No, I was sitting under a tree yesterday and a branch broke."

Sam thought about that for a second.

"It just broke?"

"Mom thinks it must have been rotting."

Sam saw a glimmer of anger in the girl's eye. There was defiantly something going on with this family. He met up with Dean just outside the back door.

"You get anything?" He asked.

His older brother shook his head.

"You?"

"Not much, but something strange is definitely going on here."

"Your telling me. Devin was at, get this, a GOLF retreat with his friends. I mean, come on! The kid is 15! That HAS to count as weird."

"I don't know about that, but I did get a sort of 'Stepford' feeling when I was talking to the girls."

"Yeah, same here. So do you think there is some psycho spirit making them act all perfect, but, at the same time, getting off on hurting them?"

"No, I think all the niceness is just an act. They thought we were reporters remember? It's probably just to give them a good public image. They are a rich family after all. Mr. Becket has one of the largest import/export companies in the country! But you are right about one thing, there has to be a spirit around here. Ashley said that yesterday a tree branch fell out of a tree and landed on her ankle"

"That's defiantly not normal. What did the little girl say?"

"I didn't talk to her."

Dean stared at him.

"You didn't talk to her? She's the main reason we are here, and you didn't talk to her?"

"She wasn't in the library."

His big brother sighed and leaned out the back door.

"Hey Jacob!" He yelled, "Where's your youngest sister?"

Sam couldn't make out the boy's answer, but Dean calmly pulled his head in.

"She's in her room, upstairs."

As they headed that way, Dean asked a question.

"Who is Ann Berry?"

"Ann SHIRLEY and DIANA Berry, are characters in the book 'Ann of Green Gables'. It's a novel that was written at the turn of the century."

He brother smirked at him.

"Dude, this is a perfect example of why you need a girl."

^^^D^^^

Dean found room easy enough, it had here name on it, and Sam quietly knocked.

"Who is it?" Came a voice from inside.

"We're reporters." Sam called through the door.

"Come in."

They walked in and Dean saw the first genuine smile since he walked into the house. That wasn't the only thing different about her. She wore a simple, yellow dress, and had only a matching headband to keep her black curls out of her face. Her emerald eyes were full of life and she did not hold herself int the aristocratic manner the rest of the family did. I guess she's not effective by the 'Stepford syndrome', he thought to himself. But that didn't mean she wasn't causing it.

Sam introduced them, and she shook their hands before sitting back at her little tea party.

"What do you remember about the night of the accident?" Sam asked gently,

"Brittany pulling my hair." She replied bitterly.

Dean paused, not exactly expecting THAT sort of response, but ok.

"Anything else?" He urged.

Kaila nervously bit her lip.

"I can't tell you."

NOW she had his attention.

"Don't worry," Sam assured her. "We'll believe you, even if it sounds crazy."

Kaila shook here head, her black ringlets shaking from the movement.

"It's not that. It's just..." She looked at the door before whispering, "it's a secret."

"Well, we promise not to tell." Dean smiled.

With another glance at the door, she gave in.

"I have two secret friends that protect me. That's why the car crash didn't hurt."

"Do you know their..."

Dean looked at Sam when he didn't finish. He was staring at something by the girl's table. He followed his brother's gaze and got a pretty good idea what that they found the source of the problem. On either side of Kaila were old fashion dolls... one had curly brown hair, the other was blond and they were dressed in clothing from the turn of the century. Now the only question was, what kind of dark s#!% had this kid gotten herself mixed up in?

* * *

Let me know what you think. (And if you like/dislike the POV thing. I'm tring to find something that won't confuse anyone.) Reviews are love.


	2. Chapter 2

I am SOOO sorry this took so long. (I was working on three other stories and kept hitting road blocks in writing this one.) The next one will be sooner, I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dean hunched down to Kaila's level and put on one of his charming smiles, wondering if it would even work on a seven year old.

"Those are really pretty dolls you have there."

Kaila beamed.

"These two are my favorites. I got them for my birthday from Susan, she was my nanny."

"Really? When was your birthday?"

"April 14th."

He look up at Sam. April, just before the trouble started. He turned back to Kaila and started to examine the doll closest to him. When he picked her up, the little girl shrieked.

"No! Emma doesn't like to be touched."

"I'll be careful." Dean promised.

Kaila stood up and repositioned her doll in Dean's arms.

"This is how you do it."

Dean pretend not to notice his brother's stifled laughter, as he cradled the doll, carefully studying it for any sort of mark that might give a clue to how a piece of porcelain took out a Lexus. Silently thanking whoever was listening that Sam didn't have a camera, Dean handed the doll back to Kaila.

"Very nice." He said, forcing the smile to stay on his face.

When they got back to the Impala Sam couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up." Dean growled. "One more sound and your walking."

**^^^S^^^**

Sam scrolled down the web page, scanning for any useful information. Dean entered the hotel room, a brown paper bag in his arm. He reached into the sack, pulled out a deli sandwich and tossed it at Sam who caught it easily.

"Find anything yet?"

"Well, there are a lot of stories of possessed dolls, but mostly it's just about them moving on their own. Then again, hoodoo used dolls in some of their things."

"Yeah, but hoodoo is also invisible, I mean it would explain the tree branch, but Elaine saw something in the street."

"It also doesn't explain Kaila's lack of injuries. I don't know Dean, nothing explains everything."

Dean took a bite of his sandwich and flipped open their Dad's journal.

"Anything there?"

"Nope," Dean sighed, "whatever this is, Dad never faced it."

They ate their food and continued to pour over the facts of the case. Sam made a mental list of what they knew so far. First off they knew something was protecting Kaila, and what ever it was did not seem to like her family. Secondly, Kaila is aware of her protection, but not necessarily of the cause of her family's "accidents". And third, that Kaila has two dolls that look just like the girls Elaine saw, and Kaila protects her dolls. He thought back to when Dean picked up Emma and Kaila freaked out …

"What are you grinning at?"

Sam tried to suppress it, but the memory of Dean and the doll was too clear in his mind.

"Nothing." He some how managed to say without laughing.

Dean looked back at the journal.

"Whatever you say, chuckles."

"Hey," Sam commented, when he had calmed down a bit, "Kaila said the dolls were a gift, maybe whoever she got them from knows something about this."

Dean shrugged and closed the journal.

"Worth a shot."

An hour later the brothers pulled up to an apartment complex that hosted a lot of college students. After Sam steered Dean away front the pool area, they tracked down apartment 12b. A woman, in her mid 30's answered. She brushed her short curly black hair out of her face with a graceful sweep of her ebony hand while her brown eyes swept over them suspiciously.

"Can I help you?"

"Excuse me, are you Susan Pierce?" Sam asked.

"Yes, why?"

"My name is Joesph Connors and this is my partner, Michael Harris. We are reporters covering the Beckett's car crash and we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

"Look, Elaina Beckett fired me nine months ago." her voice bitter, "I wasn't there when the crash happened. I'm just glad Kaila wasn't hurt."

Dean gave him a knowing look. Nine months? Just about the time the accidents started.

"We understand that, ma'am," Sam continued, "we just wanted some background on the family … please."

He turned on his patented puppy dog eyes, pairing it with a small smile. Dean rolled his eyes, but Susan seemed to soften.

"Well ... I can't talk right now, I was just about to leave for work. But if you come back tomorrow … say around noon?"

"Well be here. Thank you Miss Pierce."

She shut the door and they turned to leave.

"Show off." Dean grumbled.

"Your just jealous cause all your smile only works on college girls."

"Hey, I happen to LIKE that it works on college girls."

"Um ... Mr. Connors!"

Sam turned to see Susan half way out her door.

"Have you already talked to Kaila?"

"Yes … this morning."

"How is she?"

Sam exchanged glances with Dean.

"She was fine. Very happy."

Susan smiled sadly.

"Thank you."

With that, she went back into her apartment and closed the door.

**^^^D^^^**

As soon as the apartment door closed, Dean smacked his brother's arm.

"She's doing it."

"How?"

Dean paused. He hadn't really gave it THAT much thought.

"We'll figure it out later, but she IS involved somehow."

"She does have motive to get back at the family, and she does seem concerned about Kaila's safety ..."

Dean grinned it was good to be right.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?"

Sam looked up from the laptop while Dean added more ketchup to his burger.

"I just don't see how Susan could have been behind the accidents. When some of them took place she wasn't even in the country."

"Where was she?"

"Brazil."

"I don't know. Maybe she was shopping for hoodoo supplies to hex the family."

"Dean, she was bringing food and medicine to sick children."

Dean shrugged.

"You gotta admit, it makes a good excuse."

Sam stared at him with a cross of shock and annoyance.

"Please tell me you were adopted."

Dean stuffed his mouth full of fries and grinned.

"Nope."

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his computer. A few minutes later, Sam wrinkled his forehead and lean closer to the screen. Looks like geek boy found something.

"Here's something …"

Dean grinned and picked up his beer.

"What?"

"I found an old article With Susan's great-aunt Edith."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Sam turned the computer so Dean could see the screen.

"Look on the shelf."

Dean scanned passed the headline about some charity, briefly noted the young woman smiling in the center, and focused on a blurry image on the shelf. He leaned in for a closer look.

"Is that …"

"Yup. I think we know where Susan got the dolls."

Dean went back to his food, taking a huge bite while Sam turned the computer back toward him.

"Now the question is," his younger brother sighed, "Were the dolls causing accidents before now?"

**^^^S^^^**

Sam shut his computer and rubbed his eyes, leaning back against his wooden headboard. He had been running a check on both Susan and her great-aunt for several hours, but still couldn't find much history on the dolls themselves.

"What'd you find out?"

Based on the wary edge in his tone, Dean must have read his expression.

"Susan never had any strange occurrences when she owned the dolls, but back in the late 50's and early 60's when her great-aunt still had them, several white boys suffered from mysterious accidents in Auburn, Wisconsin, Aunt Edith's home town, six resulting in hospitalization."

Dean stared at him, setting the 9mm he had finished repairing on the table next to him.

"It actually says white boys?"

"It was before the civil rights movement, Dean." Sam sighed. "It's a good thing it wasn't in the south, or it might have been a lot worst."

"Are you sure it was the dolls?"

Sam flipped back open the laptop and found the correct page.

"Walter Norris, age 13, claimed that a girl dress in 'old clothes' got into his room and started throwing things around the room with her mind. He was hit with several objects before being knocked unconscious by a lamp, spent three days in the hospital … and was later committed."

"Only one girl?"

"Yup. One blond girl about 11 or 12 years old."

Dean looked confused.

"But, that doesn't make any sense. Why one and not the other?"

"I don't know."

Sam rubbed his eyes, to exhausted to think, but unable to stop the questions buzzing around his head. Why Edith and Kaila, but not Susan? Why are the dolls sometimes together and sometimes separate? What is so special about the dolls? How do they choose their victims? This whole hunt made no sense.

"Dude, you look like road kill."

Sam glared but said nothing … especially since he FELT like road kill.

"Seriously man, when was the last time you slept?"

"A few hours last night."

More like two, but he didn't need to tell Dean that. With everything he was going through with the whole demon blood thing, and Armageddon on the way, he was lucky to get more then three hours of solid sleep a night. His brother worried about him enough as is … he didn't need to give him anything else to stress about.

"Really, I'm fine."

"Uh-huh."

Dean went to the small kitchenette in the corner of the room and brought back a couple of beers. He handed one to Sam and retook his seat at the table.

"So, tomorrow," he continued, as if nothing had happened, "we'll have to get the history of the dolls from Susan."

Sam took a big gulp of his beer.

"Yeah. We should see if we can get the full story of what happened in Auburn. News papers of the day were a little biased."

Dean nodded in understanding and the two quietly drank their beers. After a while, Dean looked over.

"Ready for bed yet?"

Sam looked up, confused, and was about to ask what he meant when he started to feel a very groggy ...

"Y-you … d-didn't …" He slurred.

Dean grinned as Sam's world faded to black.

"Nighty-night, Sammy."

**^^^D^^^**

Dean came into the hotel room the next morning with their take out breakfast to find Sam's bed empty and the shower running. He sat down at the table and pulled one of the bagels sandwiches out and read the newspaper while he ate.

"What the h&^#, Dean!"

He turned in his chair and smiled at his towel clad brother.

"Good morning to you too."

"I can not believe you drugged me last night."

"Aww, come on, it's not THAT surprising. Now get dressed so you can eat before your food gets cold."

Sam glared as he grabbed his duffel and reentered the bathroom. An hour later he was dressed, fed, and still not speaking to Dean. As annoying as it was to have his brother mad at him, he would rather have that then watch Sam join the ranks of the walking dead. He was wondering how much sleep the Beckett's butler got when Sam suddenly broke his vow of silence.

"We should get going. It's a long drive to Susan's and I want to stop by the library first."

Okay, so his kid brother was a geek … but at least he was talking to him again.

Just before noon, the two brother's were settled in Susan's living room drinking coffee. The room was simply furnished with a mix matched sofa and chair, an old coffee table, and a wooden crate doubling as a makeshift tv stand and shelf.

"So, what did you boys want to know?"

As usual, Sam broke the ice with the boring questions.

"How long did you work for the Becketts?"

"Five years, B.E. Anyway."

Or not …

"B.E.?" Dean asked.

"Before Elaina. Ask any of the staff, that woman is a witch."

Dean gave Sam a knowing glance, he cleared his brother cleared his throat.

"Miss Pierce, can you elaborate on that?"

"I'd shout it from the rooftops if I thought it would do any good." She said bitterly, then visibly calmed herself down. "Elaina Beckett is a stuck up gold digger. She married Mr. Becket because she only got one million in her previous divorce and not half the estate like she wanted. She spoils her kids and treats the help like they live to do her bidding. And don't even get me started on those kids."

"So that's why you got fired?"

Dean grunted when Sam's elbow came in contact with his ribs.

"No," Susan's eyes flashed, "I got fired for doing my job … and I wasn't the only one."

* * *

I hoped you liked it.

As I promised before, I am working on the next one and I'll get it posted as soon as I can.

Please, let me know how I am doing. :) Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took a while, I just got a job (FINALLY) and I'm working on 3 other stories.

I'll try to get the next part up faster.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sam sat up a little straighter, sharing a look with his brother. Their suspect list had just become a whole lot bigger.

"How does doing your job get you fired?"

Sam gave Dean another elbow to the side. He could be so freaking insensitive at times. Susan didn't seem to care.

"I'd been with the family since the first Mrs. Beckett died, as Kaila's nanny. I looked after her while her father was working."

Susan's voice was warmer now, and the affection she had for the little girl was clear.

"But," he voice slipped back into the bitter tone from before, "When Elaina came along, she didn't want Kaila to have anything her girls didn't have. So, instead of hiring another nanny or two, they fired me."

"Who else did they let go?"

"Almost everyone, anyone who Elaina or her kids had a problem with was replaced. The only person she could get rid of if she tried is Oscar, Mr. Beckett's assistant."

"And were was he when all this happened?" Dean asked.

Susan looked sad.

"Europe. He travels a lot and lets Elaina do whatever she wants when he is away. Though, things get a lot nicer when he is home."

"Does anyone you know of have a problem with Mr. Beckett?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, no. Mr. Beckett is a wonderful man, he's just … busy."

Sam caught his brother's gaze and saw he was thinking the same thing. If Mr. Beckett was so great, why was Kaila the only one protected.

"Sorry for venting. That woman just makes me so angry …" she started muttering into her coffee, "Don deserves so much better."

Dean raised his eyebrow and Susan blushed.

"So … um … is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, Kaila showed us a set of dolls and said you gave them to her?"

"Oh, Emma and Clara? You see it's sort of a tradition. I got them for my seventh birthday from my great aunt who got them for her seventh birthday. They seemed perfect for Kaila, she loves dolls."

"Who did your aunt get them from?"

"Um … a friend of the family. I'm sorry, why is this have to do with the Becketts?"

"Nothing," Dean cut in, "my partner here has this thing about dolls."

As annoying as his brother's comment was, Sam could still spin this in his favor.

"It's true. I have always been fascinated by their history."

"And he loves dressing them up and having tea parties. I don't really understand it, but at least it keeps him happy."

Sam could feel himself turning red under Susan's scrutinizing gaze. He was SO going to get Dean back for this.

"Okaaay. Aunt Edith got them appraised once …"

"Did she happen to have a provenience?"

"A what?"

"A certificate of origin?" Sam clarified, while ignoring Dean's you're-such-a-nerd look.

"Oh … no, but I think the family she got them from might know more. I think they were heirlooms."

"What was the name of the family?"

"Catherwood. The woman's name was Elisabeth Catherwood."

Sam made a mental note to find the surviving members of the Catherwood family.

"Thank you. They really are amazing dolls."

Sam ignored Dean's muffled laugh. Susan gave his brother a strange look.

"Yes they are. Aunt Edith told me they were around 100 years old."

And if each owner got them when they were seven … greeeeeaaaaaaat. This was going to be fun tracking them back to where they came from initially.

"Kaila said they are her special friends. Did you feel that way when you were little?"

Subtle Dean, Sam thought to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did they ever feel alive?"

Sam gave his brother a sharp look. This is why people always thought they were crazy.

"Now that you mention it …"

Sam turned his head to stare at Susan, ignoring a smug look from Dean.

"This will sound crazy, but once I was really sad and curled up on my bed with Clara. I could have sworn I heard someone singing in my ear."

"What were they singing?"

"I had never heard it before, but I asked Aunt Edith and she said it was called Lavender's Blue."

Dean gave Sam a puzzled look, but he didn't know the song either. When Sam turned back to Susan she had a far away look in her eyes.

"Susan?"

She was startled at his voice and looked sheepishly at her coffee.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah … it's just … Aunt Edith was getting Alzheimer's at the time and she told me something that I just remembered."

"What?"

"It's nothing. Just … nothing."

"You can tell us." Dean assured her.

"She said … she said Lavender's Blue was Clara's favorite lullaby."

**^^^D^^^**

Dean closed his dad's journal and thought about calling Bobby. This whole situation made no freaking sense! One minute the dolls are putting boys in the hospital, then they are singing a lullaby, the next they are causing a car crash, and they top it off with a tea party. What kinda freaky crap had they stumbled into this time?

"How's the research going, Sammy?"

"Well, Elisabeth Catherwood died in 1986, but her granddaughter said she had her diaries, so hopefully that will help. They said she got them from her cousin on her seventh birthday."

"Where'd they get them?"

"I don't know, but maybe her diaries will help."

Dean rubbed his eyes.

"It better. When are we gonna get them?"

"We have to pick them up. She's a couple hours away."

"Great, and we should probably swing by the Beckett's place too, see what the staff think about what's happening."

They went by the mansion first and the butler a la creepy led them back to the parlor. Elaina was sitting on the sofa again, but this time was wearing a pink dress with white flowers. She smiled at them, showing off her perfect teeth.

"So good to see you boys again. How can I help you today?"

"We were wondering if we could speak to your staff about the accident." Dean answered.

She looked confused.

"They weren't there, my driver had the night off."

"Well," Sam explained, "we understand this is not the first accident your family has had."

Though she kept smiling, it looked more forced.

"Are you referring to Kaila's little 'miracles'?" she asked with barely veiled anger.

Looks like Susan was right about the mother of the year being the wicked witch in disguise.

"And the accidents your other children had too."

She warmed up again, or at least her smile didn't look as fake. Smooth Sammy, Dean thought, way to play to her snobby nature.

"Why of course you can interview the children. They are playing cards out on the terrace."

Taking that as their cue to leave, Dean led the way outside and found the kids seated around a patio table … minus the youngest.

"Do you think she remembers that Kaila is technically her kid too?" Sam whispered as they approached the table.

By the time they reached them, each of the four had plastered on their best Stepford smile.

"Hello Mr. Connors," one of the twins said sweetly.

"Hello Mr. Harris," Jacob echoed his sister's tone.

"Hey kids, we just had a few more questions." Dean began, "have any of you seen anyone hanging around the house?"

They all shook their heads, faces full of confusion.

"Why do you ask?" The second twin asked … or was it the first?

It was so annoying when identical twins dress identically.

"Just curious." Sam replied. "Where is your sister?"

As with their mom, the kid;'s smiles became more forced.

"In her room." Devin answered, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Sam excused them and the two headed back inside.

"So, when did Cinderella come to town?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "only this time, Cindy has more then mice to help her."

They started up the stairs and ran into two men.

"Who are you?" The older of the two demanded.

He was dressed in a light blue button up shirt, with the top few buttons undone, and black slacks. He had black hair, just beginning to gray at the temples, and piercing gray eyes. His companion was closer to Sam's age, maybe a few years older, but at lest a decade younger then the other man. He was dressed in dark gray slacks, a white button up shirt, and a blue and gray stripped tie. His blond hair was neatly cropped and his pale blue eyes had the same scrutinizing look as his companion. Dean took an educated guess at who they were.

"Mr. Beckett, my name is Michael Harris, and this is my partner Joesph Connors. We are reporters covering your wife's accident."

He looked annoyed.

"I suppose Elaina gave you permission to poke around?" He grumbled.

"Sir, if you want, I can escort them out? I know this is a hard time for you and you don't need," he swept his eyes over the brothers, "their kind around."

Jeez, and he thought Elaina and her kids were snooty! Dean was ready to tell the other guy were it shove it, when Mr. Beckett held up his hand.

"That won't be necessary, Oscar," he sighed, "They seem to enjoy this kind of thing."

He turned to the hunters.

"Just keep your questions brief, my daughter has been through a lot this year … we all have."

After promising to be quick, they made their way to Kaila's room.

As before, she was sitting at her little tea table, flanked by her favorite, possibly possessed, dolls. She looked up when they knock.

"Hi. Come on in."

"You sound pretty happy today." Dean commented.

"I am. Daddy came back from the orient this morning and surprised us. He brought us all gifts. He gave the boys those funny looking wooden sandals they wear in the cartoons, and he gave Elaina and the girls silk fans, and he gave me this."

She proudly pointed to a beautiful Asian doll.

"Her name is Keina. That's the name I used to go by when I went to Japan with Daddy."

"When was that?" Sam asked.

"Before he married Elaina, Daddy used to take me with him sometimes and Susan and I would go sightseeing while Daddy was in his meetings. He doesn't do that anymore …"

Well, Dean thought as he studied Kaila's newest toy, it was clear which kid was favored but which parent in this house. He wasn't sure who he should feel more sorry for, Kaila or her step siblings.

"Does your dad always bring you presents like this?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes, he brings me back a doll from every trip, see?"

She pointed to a wall that was lined with shelves. There had to be near a hundred dolls from all over the world. Sam took a closer look.

"Is this one from Cambodia?"

"Yes, Dad got her for me last year."

Dean stared at his brother. How the crap does he know these things? He looked back down at the pair of dolls at the table. He needed a better look, but that meant Kaila would have to leave their side for longer then ten seconds. He glanced down and got an idea. Stepping around the table toward Sam, Dean knocked into Clara's chair with his foot, causing the doll to tip forward onto the table. Kaila shriek and grabbed her, but not before her arm went into a small bowl of jelly.

"Oh, sorry." Dean mumbled.

Kaila sent him a death glare and picked up her doll protectively.

"Excuse me, I have to go clean her up. I don't think Clara will like being sticky." She paused at the doorway. "I will be right back, please don't touch anything."

They assured her they wouldn't and she disappeared down the hallway. As soon as she was gone, Dean snatched up Emma for a more thorough check.

"Your not being careful, Dean." Sam smirked.

He was seriously going to need some dirt on his little brother to make him forget the events of yesterday. Until then …

"Shut up."

By the time Kaila returned, Emma was right back were she had been.

"Well," Dean motioned to Sam to leave, "thank you for your time."

"Have a nice day, gentleman."

The moved over to the door.

"Anything?" Sam whispered.

"No, not a mark on her."

"So how …"

He stopped and the two of them looked over at Kaila, who was singing quietly as she set up her tea party.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, rosemary's green. When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen …"

Dean entered the hotel room and glanced at the bed before he headed toward the bathroom to wash the grease off his hands. He was sorta glad the Impala needed an oil change, since it meant HE didn't have to be stuck inside with a dozen hundred year old diaries. Hopefully Sam had finished. He really didn't want to read about teddy bear picnics if he could help it.

"So, are the journals any help?" He called from the sink.

"Some," Sam replied, "says here Elisabeth's cousin brought them over from England … huh."

Dean leaned around the corner from the bathroom with his hand resting on the door frame watching Sam flip through the book.

"What?"

"It references a great tragedy that happened before she was born. I think the dolls might be connected."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he heard something that sounded like … a child's voice.

"I don't like to be touched."

He looked over and saw a reflection, next to his own, in the bathroom mirror. It was a girl, about twelve years old, with straight blond hair and angry gray eyes.

"Sam!"

A second later the bathroom door slammed shut … right on his hand.

* * *

I think things just got a little more personal ...

Please let me know what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Had a few changes to the plot line that slowed down my writing.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sam looked up when Dean call his name just as he heard the door slam.

"GAH! SON OF A B$&^%!"

"Dean!"

He rushed over there and opened the door, freeing his brothers hand, grateful that whatever had shut it was not holding it closed. Dean pulled his injured hand to his chest, biting his lower lip.

"Let me see."

Sam tried to be gentle as he checked for possible broken bones, but Dean still hissed and groaned.

"It doesn't look broken." Sam stated.

"I'm gonna torch that d&%* doll." Dean muttered through clenched teeth.

"What doll?"

"Emma!" He growled, "what other d&*^ doll would I be talking about?"

"You sure it was her?"

"I freaking saw her Sam."

"Where?"

"In the mirror, right before the b%&^* smashed my hand."

Sam ran to the bathroom, grabbing an EMF reader on the way. He did a quick scan and watched as the scanner beeped frantically. Something was in the room, but he didn't see anything. Running back to his bag he grabbed his video camera. Switching it on he saw the image of a twelve year old girl standing in their room, watching Dean with a smirk on her face. Sam grabbed a sawed off from the bed and took aim, but the spirit turned on him, tossing him across the room and into the wall. Pain exploded across his back, making him dizzy.

"Sam!"

He felt Dean grab his arms, helping him to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Sam winced at the feel of what would become a nice big bruise, "I'll be fine."

"You see her?"

He checked the camera again, nothing.

"No, she's gone."

He allowed Dean to guide him to the bed where he was able to lay down. He must have hit something on the wall, because this hurt way too much to be from a flat surface. His suspicions where confirmed when he saw the bulky, wooden, wall hanging laying on the floor next to where he hit.

"So," Sam grimaced when he tried to look over at Dean's hand, "looks like Kaila was serious about Emma not wanting to be touched."

"Ya think?"

Sam watched Dean go the the mini fridge and pull out a couple of ice packs, tossing one his way.

"Thanks," he grunted, laying on the cold gel.

They sat in silence, tending to their injuries.

"You think Emma did it alone?"

"Doubt it," Dean sighed, "Elaina saw two girls."

"Yeah, but why do so many cases only have one?"

"No idea."

Sam lay there for a long time, watching Dean ice his hand, thinking about all the previous accidents and wondering if they would be this lucky next time they ticked off Kaila's dolls. Emma seemed to be the more dangerous of the two, but both caused the car accident. Sam didn't know who or what was controlling these dolls or why, but it was only a matter of time before these accidents turned deadly.

Sam kept a careful watch on their speed, since he was pretty sure Dean wasn't.

"Dean you need to calm down."

"I am calm." He growled.

"Right …"

Sam didn't blame him for being ticked, h&^%, he wanted to stop this thing just as much as Dean, but there was no way they were getting anywhere with the Becketts if Dean just burst in and set the dolls on fire. Fortunately, Dean was a professional and masked his anger the second the door opened, once again revealing the pale butler.

"Hello," Sam said, "we had a few more questions for Kaila."

The butler stepped aside, pointing toward the stairs. Sam forced a smile and quickly passed him. It didn't matter how many ghosts, ghouls, or zombies he hunted, Scroggs creeped him out.

When they reached the door, Sam shot his brother a look reminding him not to go straight for the lighter. Once inside, they saw teatime was over. Kaila was sitting on her window seat reading, again flanked by the two dolls.

"Hello Mr. Harris, Mr. Connors. What are you doing back here so soon?"

"We had a few questions about your doll collection."

She cast a wary glance at the death glare Dean was giving Emma.

"What about it?"

"Are these two the only dolls that your father didn't give you?"

"No, each of our old housekeepers gave me a doll when they left. Robert gave me Violet, Ruth gave me Mandy, Lizzy gave me Gretel, and Chereen gave me Brina."

"Can we see them?"

Kaila set her book aside and carefully propped Emma and Clara against the window before heading over to the large shelf of dolls. While she hunted down the specific dolls, Dean gave Sam a look that said they were wasting time and motioned over to Emma. Sam shook his head,. Until they knew what was causing the dolls to attack, it was better if they didn't touch them again.

"Here's Violet …"

She held up a small porcelain doll with golden colored hair and a purple dress.

"Mandy …"

A rag doll with blue button eyes, a bright green dress, and black yarn for hair,.

"Gretel …"

A plastic blue eyed blond wearing a old fashioned German dress.

"And Brina"

Sam exchanged glances with Dean.

"May I see Brina?"

"Sure."

He picked up the handmade, creole style doll. Holding it up for his brother to get a good look at the symbol embroidered on it's chest. Dean smiled down at Kaila.

"Do you know where we can find Chereen?"

**^^^D^^^**

Dean looked up at the small hoodoo supply shop in front of him. It was nice that their suspect advertised themselves in the phone book, for once.

"I think we might be at the right place."

Sam rolled his eyes and led the way inside. Dean was immediately overpowered by the smell of smoke and incense. A woman, who almost looked like an older version of Susan, stepped from behind a beaded curtain.

"Yes?" She asked in a strong creole accent, "How may I help you gentleman?"

"Hi," Sam smiled, politely, "are you Chereen Douay?"

"I am. And you are?"

Sam pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"My name is Joesph Connors, and this is Michael Harris. We were wondering what you could tell us about this symbol."

She gave them a suspicious look, before studying the sketch.

"This is a protection symbol," She stated, "keeps curses away."

"What kind of curses?"

She narrowed her eyes at Dean's question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"We are graduate students," Dean answered, "we're working on a paper together."

"What paper would you boys be writing about things like this?"

"It's for a anthropology class." Sam replied, "on different things various cultures use to ward off evil."

"Well, you sure picked a powerful thing to start with."

Dean put on a look of innocent curiosity to match his brothers.

"So, what sort of things would you use this symbol for?"

"Like I said, it is used to ward off curses."

"So …" Dean shrugged, "it someone cursed a family, but one person had this symbol …"

A sly smile crossed Chereen's face.

"Then that person better share … or they may not have a family for very long."

Driving back to the motel, Dean glanced over at Sam.

"She's doing it."

"Isn't that what you said about Susan?"

Dean shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe they are doing it together."

"Makes sense. Susan has the motive and Chereen has the know how. And they got fired at around the same time."

"And I bet SHE didn't go to Brazil to feed the orphans."

Sam nodded in agreement. Of course, this hunt was far from over. They may now have an idea about what is going on, but they still have to find out how to stop it. All they knew was, those dolls were the key.

**^^^S^^^**

Sam typed away at his laptop, looking up everything he could on Chereen Douay. He glanced up and noticed his brother was lounging on his bed reading a car magazine.

"You know, research isn't exactly a one man job …"

"And your point is … ?"

He rolled his eyes and returned to the screen.

"Huh …"

"What?"

"I think, if Chereen Douay is causing the attacks on the Becketts, she also was behind the attacks in the 50's and 60's."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because … until ten years ago, Chereen Douay didn't exist."

Dean set aside the magazine and joined Sam at the table.

"You think she's some kind of hoodoo witch following around a pair of dolls?"

"Maybe." Sam shrugged, "it defiantly looks that way."

Dean stared to pace the room.

"Ok, so she puts a hex the dolls and, what?"

"Maybe she is taking revenge." Sam suggested. "I mean, think about it. Kaila's family are snobs who ignore her, and, back in Wisconsin, Edith was a young black girl. Maybe the white boys were picking on her and Chereen used the dolls to defend her."

He watched Dean process the theory.

"Why didn't anything happen to Susan?"

"Maybe she just never ran into trouble like Edith and Kaila."

Dean nodded and went to grab his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to keep an eye on Chereen while you go grab the dolls."

Sam stared at his brother in shock.

"You want me to go break into a little girls bed room and steal her toys?"

"No, I want you to go break into a little girl's bedroom and remove a couple of cursed objects before they get her family killed."

Sam had a bad feeling about this plan.

"I don't know …"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll keep an eye of Chereen and keep her from pulling any stunts. You'll be fine."

Sam was more worried about what would happen if Dean got caught. Hoodoo was a very dangerous thing to cross. But it did look like the only way they were going to stop this curse … so he grabbed his jacket and followed Dean out to the car, hoping they weren't making a big mistake.

**^^^D^^^**

Dean silently moved under the back window of the hoodoo shop and peered inside. He saw Chereen talking to two tall men. One was in his mid 30's and had pale skin and dark red hair, the other was younger, late teens maybe, and had the exact same coloring as Chereen.

"Now Raul," she said to the black man, "we must be careful. Those two who came today are sure to be trouble."

"That's why we should take them out." The red head protested. "It would be easy … they wouldn't even know what hit them."

"No, Marshall." Raul stated, in the same creole accent as the other two, "I will not be a part of any killin'."

"It's okay," Chereen soothed the younger man, "It will all be okay. Now you run home, Marshall and I have some work to do."

"You aren't gonna … they didn't do anything yet!"

"You want us to wait until they do?" Marshall spat. "It's best to hit them now."

"But-"

Chereen cut him off by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Raul, go home. Don't trouble yourself, we will only do what is necessary."

Dean took a deep breath as Raul headed toward the front of the store, keeping his eyes locked on the other two. They began to gather herbs and powders on the table in the center of the room. Dean got his gun ready, no way he was going to let them do anything with Sam so close to the dolls. Just as the started to light candles, Dean heard footsteps coming his way. He cursed under his breath, eyes scanning the back ally for a hiding place. He ducked behind a stack of crates, thankful for the lack of snow in January. He watched Raul creep up to the window, in the position he had been in just moments before, clearly planning on staying a while. Dean's mind raced as he tried to come up with a new game plan. If Chreen and Marshall brought the dolls to life after Sam got a hold of them … he HAD to stop them.

**^^^S^^^**

Sam carefully opened the large window to Kaila's room, thankful he finally made it. Next time Dean had to scale the lattice of death and he got to stake out the first floor shop. He tip-toed inside, trying to remember where in the dark was the tea table … and found it when he hit it with his knee. Yup, Dean and him were defiantly trading places the next time. He caught his breath when he heard Kaila staring in her bed. Glancing over, hoping he didn't just wake her up, Sam was startled to see a girl, about twelve years old, sitting on the corner of the bed with her elbow propped on the pillow. He recognized her as Clara, by her dark curls. She scowled at him, before smiling down at the restless girl. Clara stroked back her bangs gently and started to sing.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, rosemary's green. When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen …"

As she sang, Kaila relaxed and drifted back to sleep. As he watched the scene on the bed play out, Sam, felt a chill run down his spine, as if someone had dragged an icicle down his back. Turning quickly, he came face to face with Emma. She glared darkly and raised a finger to her lips.

"Mustn't wake the little one." She whispered, an evil smile crossing her face.

Before Sam could think and invisible force swept him off his feet towards the open window. Unable to fight it, or even scream, Sam was flung into the cold night air with only the trees to break his fall.

* * *

I'll try to get the next part up sooner.

Until then, please let me know what you think so far. :)


End file.
